The invention relates to optical instruments, specifically to beam concentrators which reduce the size of beams of light by reflection and refraction.
Prior art includes the spherical magnifying lens which produces convergent beams by focusing rays to a point and four beam concentrators invented by the applicant: Conical Split-Image Microscopic Lens, Patent Application Ser. No. 06/209,865, dated Nov. 24, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,148; Prismatic Beam Concentrator, application Ser. No. 254,953, filed Apr. 4, 1981 now abandoned; and Conical Beam Concentrator, application Ser. No. 260,593, filed May 6, 1981.